character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Relay (Online Death)
'Summary' Win128_explorerquery.reg, referred to as Relay after achieving independence, is a a Crawler and the primary antagonist of the Relay Saga in Online Death. Originally, Relay was a Windix Registry bot designed to look after the central Windix Registry directory, but due to poor and sloppy programming, achieved independence. Now empatethic and all, Relay went on a massacre through the Registery and using his Intra-Spider skill, turned all of the other Bots whose paths he crossed into Agents, semi-independent lifeforms that could think for themselves, but not disobey Relay. Eventually, Relay absorbed the central registry file and became an all-powerful god, although limited by the weakness of being immobile; should he want to move, he'd have to take the entire Registry Chamber with him. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-B | Low 1-B Name: Win128_explorerquery.reg, Relay Origin: Online Death Gender: Male Age: N/A Classification: Crawler Powers and Abilities: Flight, Mind Manipulation (Relay's Intra-Spider skill allows him to turn Bots and even Actors and Players into Agents, entities who are able to think for themselves and make decisions, but not disobey Relay's commands), Data Manipulation, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Possession of Agents, Transmutation (Of Agents into himself), Immortality (Type 6. Can cheat death by reincarnating in an Agent) | All powers from before, Nigh-Omnipresence (Relay is spatially and temporally omnipresent in the dimension his chamber currently inhabits), Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 8. For as long as the Root File of the Registry file exists, Relay is undefeatable), Probability Manipulation, Tendril Generation (Limited to only generating them inside of the registry. The tendrils can't leave the registry), Avatar Creation, Sealing, BFR and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Wall level (Was able to kick Brennan through a wall) | Low Hyperverse level (Had completely warped and edited the Windix Registry that exists above the rest of the Internet, which runs on String Theory) Speed: Subsonic (Was able to move faster than Sophie could perceive) | Omnipresent within the universe where his chamber is, but mostly Immobile by himself (excluding created avatars) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall level | Wall level (Could smash through a reinforced steel door with a tendril) Stamina: Unlimited / Infinite Range: Universal | Low Hyperversal Standard Equipment: An Aukos-22 Blaster and a katana Intelligence: Above Average (An expert strategist, was able to decode several Base64 strings without any effort) Weaknesses: None notable | His true body is mostly immobile and hardwired into the central registry chamber. He can't leave the registry and has to take it with him wherever he goes. His tendrils can't extend past the boundaries of the registry, and he will instantly be deleted if the Root File of the registry is corrupted or damaged. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Intra-Spider:' Relay hacks into the code of a Bot or, after gaining sufficient power, a Player or Actor and turns them into an Agent, leaving them mostly unchanged except for an inability to disobey Relay or disbelieve lies he tells them. Key: Base | God (Registry Absorbed) Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1